Opposites Attract
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: NarutoxFem Deidara. She was his world, his everything. Can he live without her? Hell no! He wants her back! Fluff and Angst included. Next up is Female Orochimaru!


"Naruto-kun!"

"Ack!" He cried as he was embraced by the blond, who as always smiled delicately upon seeing him, her head resting against his chest, before he could comment on it. "So what brings you here?"

He scratched the back of his head, pulling away from her.

"Just passing through."

She blushed, and did a small curtsey.

"You came all this way just to see me?"

The traveler chuckled lightly.

"Something like that-

"Deidara-chan! Order up!" Called the chef.

She nodded, her long ponytail bouncing up and down from the motion.

"Hai!"

She cast Naruto another glance, as he followed her, and took a stool whilst she prepared to se

"You didn't have to come down here you now."

He smiled warmly, risking himself to kiss her hand while she bent down to receive another serving tray.

"I _wanted_ to."

She blushed madly as she pulled her hand away.

"Well when you put it that way-

Someone shouted for their food, and she bowed.

"Coming!"

The moment she was out of sight-

Naruto arched an eyebrow, and glancing quickly around to make sure no one was looking...

Made known the _real_ reason he was here.

"Here goes." He whispered, slipping on the dark rimmed glasses. Immediately the colors of the world faded to grey, as all before him was laid bare, and there was nothing he could not see.

He idly noted Deidara, her short silky hair seen as black in his eyes, but instead of her uniform, he instead saw her clad in her underwear, the scanty fabric _barely_ fitting against her well endowed body-

He felt a light blush heat his face.

_'Oi! You didn't come here to peek on girls!'_

These things weren't perfect yet, and he had to be careful who he looked at.

Thank KAMI Jiraiya didn't have these.

But his focus was truly set upon the bags...

Or rather, what was contained within them.

Narrowing his eyes, he felt his vision dilate, along with is pupils as, much like the zoom feature of a camera, he panned in upon the bags, his all seeing eyes piercing through the fabric-

Revealing cameras, through the unzipped fabric of the zippers, the lenses poking out.

At first he didn't get it, but then he noticed something.

The bags were scooted out just outside the the table-

AND they were pointing up.

That could only mean one thing, and it was verified by the fact that one of them was blushing, as he kept Deidara talking.

Now that he noticed, these guys all seemed to be wearing the same white leather jacket...

With a strange red symbol etched into the back of it. THAT, their rough physical appearances, sly grins and matching mowhawk hairstyles...

They were from a gang.

Those two did not mesh well with him. He hated perverts, but he hated gangs more.

_Bastards!' _He hissed to himself, taking the glasses off.

Slowly, he got up from his seat ignoring the fact that a customer had just asked him for an order.

"I don't work here." He murmured.

These punks were toast.

--

"Dee."

She blushed at his pet name for her, but she blinked, confused as Naruto strode up behind her, his shadow covering her, making her aware of his presence.

"Hmm? Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Oh shit." Whispered one man.

"Nobody told me she had a bodyguard!" Hissed another.

That did it.

He was now _convinced_ that these thugs were guilty of peeping.

He raised a finger, pointing down to the bags, looking right at the bikers/gang members, easily seeing through their cheap sunglasses, to the fear there.

Yet an innocent look was on his face, betraying nothing.

"Mind if I take a look?"

Before they could protest, he grabbed the nearest one, and dropped it down upon the table.

The zipper was already undone, and he began to reach into the bag.

"Hmm, now I wonder, what's in here...

"H-Hey!" Sputtered one, a stout bald man, who bore a large X tattoo upon his forehead.

He rose to his feet, grabbing for the bag as he did so. "You can't mess with our-

He was promptly _decked _by Naruto, malice all over his face, scowling darkly, his right hook brutally powerful.

"Shaddup."

The unfortunate man stumbled back, falling against his fellows, tangling them up and preventing them from rising.

Deidara paled.

"Naruto what are you-

Her eyes narrowed as he pulled a camera out of the bag, the RECORDING light, still clearly flashing.

He looked away as he held it out to her.

"Here... watch the video."

Several of the men tried to rise, but a death glare rooted them in place, as did the murderous intent held within Naruto's tone. "Move and I won't be so nice."

He heard her gasp. "W-What...

His face warped into a mask of seriousness. "I think you know."

She looked from him, to the bikers, beet red with anger, and embarrassment. "I-I-I-

She turned to Naruto, then the man behind the counter.

"Fagashi-san, I'm going on break."

The man nodded, his tone kind, as he had witnessed the entire thing.

"Go ahead Dei-chan. You've earned it."

She promptly ran outside.

The minute she was gone, Naruto turned to the bikers, an evil glint in his eyes, cracking his knuckles already. "And I think you know what YOU'VE earned."

They all gulped nervously, and the bald man raised a hand. "Erm.. Check please?"

Fagashi shook his head. "Now why do you want to leave?" He cast a meaningful look towards Naruto as he said the next part. "You haven't had your second helping yet."

All of them paled.

They knew what was coming "W-We're not hungry...

Naruto grinned evilly as the other patrons took the hint and left. "Come on, there's always room for seconds...

He made a familiar seal. "Taju Kage Bunshin **(Multi shadow clone jutsu)**

Ten shadow clones appeared behind him, each one sporting that anime evil glint, and dark aura.

"Hope you're hungry!"

Their cries of pain were loud long into the night.

--

Naruto smirked triumphantly, clapping his hands together to wipe off imaginary dirt, then spitting in the face of one goon.

"Assholes."

Fagashi clapped his hands as well, but in gratitude.

"Well done, well done indeed."

Naruto laughed aloud.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing."

Abruptly, the manager's pleased look changed to one of seriousness, his warm brown eyes reflecting it.

"Shouldn't you be going after her?"

The blond dobe blinked.

Sometimes he was clueless as ever.

"Going after who?"

Fagashi face-faulted, which caused Naruto to sweat-drop.

But he was up in an instant, an annoyed look set upon his face. "Baka! I meant, you should chase after Dei-chan!"

Naruto smacked himself over the head. "Ack! I totally forgot!"

He turned to go, but halted. "Hey, will you be okay closing this place up?"

The old man waved him off, in a 'shoo' motion. "I'll be fine kiddo. Now skedaddle before she gets away."

The blond smirked, and in a rare moment, he was like his old self, playfully snapping off a mock salute.

"I'll bring her back! Believe it!"

The he was gone disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The manager laughed aloud, running a hand through is greying thinning hairline.

"My my, he's a _strange one_that Naruto...

--

His boots padded heavily against the pavement as he ran.

The station was so crowded, that he was forced to shove aside passerby as he went.

"Sorry!"

"Look out!"

"Comin' through!"

He shouted all these and more, pushing all aside from his path.

Where was she?

At last, he reached the transport district, and a triumphant smile did spread over his face. He saw her, the long blond locks of her hair easily recognizable.

He had found her.

--

Nami sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, sad as any teen can be. "What was I thinking...

"OI! Dei-chan!"

She whirled round as she heard her name called, an angry look upon her face.

And it did not soften as she saw Naruto.

The blond was slightly out of breath, and currently rested his hands on his knees as he sucked in air. Despite this, he was chuckling, relief upon is face.

"Man, I can't believe you got here already."

The look in her eyes hardened.

"Yes you can."

He blinked, confusion replacing it.

"What?"

Looking away now, she seemed to be talking to herself. "Its just as bad as Boss-san told me it would be. I was stupid and naive to expect anything different."

She gave him a dejected look, before looking away once more. "Go ahead and say it. I was stupid to think that I'd get any respect working in a ramen shop."

She felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder, the concern/confusion more than evident in his voice.

"What are you-

Furious, she slapped it off, and he winced at the look in her eyes. "Of course, I can always count on YOU to beat up anyone who tries to look up my skirt?!"

Anger hardened in his eyes.

"Duh. That's just wrong."

She abruptly spat in his face, and he calmly wiped it off, despite the fact that she was obviously angry now. "And that makes it _right _that you beat the snot out of them?!"

Angry now, he stamped his foot upon the pavement, leaving a small crack there, drawing anxious looks form nearby passengers for the train.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?!"

Tears began to brim in her crimson eyes now. She shrieked at him, leaning forward as she did so, emphasizing her point. "If I'm dumb enough to believe that my fans won't used me for sexual fantasies, then that's _my_ problem!"

"No its not!" Was his forceful shout, the sharp tone making her wince, looking away yet again.

"Of course, its _my _fault for being so desperate to talk to you." Came her murmured whisper.

His eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?"

A bitter chuckle escaped her lips, eyes filled with disdain, for both her, and himself. "Sounding so stupid and weak, pathetic, and scared...

He blinked in surprise

Where was all this coming from?

"I bet you couldn't get down here fast enough."

Naruto was at a loss for words, rendered speechless by her own.

"Don't you get it?!"

Until he finally got the meaning of them.

WHAM!

Blue eyes went wide as a hand smacked into the pole beside her, twisting it and warping it, shock etched into her face.

His EYES were red, now that she noticed, his right hand lowering now.

Anger was there.

"Baka! Of course I was worried about-

SMACK!

A red hand-print appeared on his face, and he did not even so much as whimper.

"BULLSHIT!" She shrieked, voice reaching her highest pitch, and by now, a crowd had gathered to watch their little 'exchange'.

"You couldn't wait to come down here and 'save' me!"

"You think i set this up?!"

How DARE she imply that!

"You think it'll make things better?! You'd think it'd earn you _points_ by beating up a bunch of gang bangers?!"

"The hell is this all about?! I came down to make sure _you_ were _okay_!"

She twirled to go now, back to him. "You just made it worse!"

And her next words, they carved a deep gash in his heart, what little good was left within him. "You probably even thought your little 'heroics' would get you laid tonight!"

Time stopped.

At last, given a moment to think, she realized the gravity of her words, and something else.

He did not deserve her spite.

She halted in the train, and ever so slowly, misery crept upon her face, the tears finally spilling down-

She looked back to him.

And saw the sadness carved into his own.

His tone was melancholy as he stared at her.

"I didn't deserve that."

His eyes met hers once more, and only now did she see how much he had been hurt by her cold words.

"No one deserves that, not even me."

Then, before she do anything, SAY anything-

The doors between them closed, cutting them off from one another, much like her words had.

As the train sped away, she clutched the rail tightly, sobbing to herself, lost in the misery that she had created, of her own free will...

--

The blond reached into his jacket.

He took out a small box from his pocket.

Without a second thought, he opened it.

Inside was a small diamond

Weaker now, he cursed himself, closing it and shoving it back into his jacket.

"Damn it."


End file.
